


His comfort

by meriel_r



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Alt-Franziska, Alt-Magnus, Alternate Universe, Comfort, Cutesy, Deaf Character, Divorced parents, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, I Love You, Magnus x Franziska, Martha's World, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parallels, Season 3, Season 3 Spoilers, Sign Language, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriel_r/pseuds/meriel_r
Summary: Set in Martha's Alternative World. After getting the news about Ulrich and Hannah's pregnancy, Magnus is unhappy and distant.
Relationships: Franziska Doppler/Magnus Nielsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Alt Magnus x Alt Franziska





	His comfort

His comfort

Winden, early April 2019

Magnus was sitting silently, in their usual spot, in front of the lake. His fingers were fidgeting on the ground between his spread legs, pale blue eyes distractedly watching the water being moved by the breeze. Seated behind him and with her arms around his middle, Franziska laid her head against his shoulder, nuzzling her nose along his neck and planting a chaste kiss just below his jaw.

He knew she was trying to make him turn his head towards her, so that she could ask him about his weird mood, but he kept his gaze on the lake. Franziska took the hint and, pressing herself even closer to his back, caressed her way up his chest, comfortingly.

Magnus was sure that she would ask him anyway before he would have a chance to evade her questioning, but he wasn't keen to speak up. He didn't want to fight with her about the fact that he needed to move on and stop being this stubborn about his father. He didn't want her to tell him that he had to grow up.

They had this conversation before, but they always dropped the argument before the fight got too serious. This time however, he knew, that if they would start talking about it, it wouldn't end up pretty. Because this time, there was something new. Hannah, his father's wife, was pregnant.

It had been almost a week since his father announced it to him and his siblings. After Ulrich had finished talking, Magnus had left the room without a word and had passed the great part of the following days speaking as little as he could. He knew it was going to happen, but still felt wounded. It was so unfair that, while he could still hear his mother cry sometimes at night, Ulrich was living his merry life with his mistress.

Franziska's arms loosened around him and she shifted in her place until she was facing his side. She tapped his shoulder and signed. " _What's on your mind?_ "

"Nothing" he didn't bother signing.

" _You're being distant lately, what's wrong?_ "

Magnus looked at Franziska. Her pale face was lightly sprinkled in freckles, her round blue eyes inquisitive, her delicate pink mouth slightly apart and her slim ginger eyebrows were upturned in a concerned expression. Magnus sighed and tangled a hand between her freshly cut ginger locks, before answering her silent question.

" _Dad and Hannah are going to have a baby_ "

Franziska held her breath, expecting Magnus to explode. However, he didn't. Magnus turned back towards the lake, exhaling heavily again. Franziska got up and sat herself onto his lap, to continue their mute conversation.

" _Didn't you expect it to happen?_ "

"Of course I did" he said out loud.

" _Then, why are you so upset?_ "

" _He is still my father, Franziska_ " Magnus started to sign harshly, " _And my mother is still suffering because of that piece of shit! It's not fair that he is happy, when we are not because of him! Don't I have the right to feel upset about my fucking father having a new family? Why does everyone have to tell me how I should or should not feel?_ "

That's what he was trying to avoid: him snapping towards her. That was the reason he had been quiet all week. He didn't want to direct towards anyone the anger he felt towards his father. He didn't want to hurt anyone except his father. Especially, he didn't want to hurt Franziska, of all people, with his abruptness and his angst, when all she was trying to do, he knew, was make him reason and calm him down.

Franziska caught his hands between hers and kissed his knuckles softly, her pleading eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Magnus felt himself slowly calm down. He lowered his head on Franziska's chest, letting her pat and brush his black hair with her fingers. Franziska held him for what felt hours, her chin on top of his head and humming silently, having Magnus feel the vibrations. Her steady heartbeat never failed to appease him and lull him to a docile state. It reminded him of when he was a child and his mother would soothe him after a nightmare.

She withdrew a little, so that he could see her signing.

" _I'm sorry_ " she paused a little to caress his cheek, " _I know that you are angry and sad about it. You have all the right to be. It's just that I don't like seeing you like this, I want you to be happy despite your father. And I want you to tell me how you feel, instead of bottling up everything until you explode_ "

Magnus nodded. " _I know. I love you_ "

" _I love you too_ "

They stared at each other for a moment.

" _It's just that sometimes I feel it would have been better if he had died_ "

" _Don't say this_ " Franziska signed, her movements soft, careful not to make him snap again.

Magnus sighed and, wanting to end that conversation, hugged Franziska close to him, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. He breathed in her flowery scent that had a hint of his own clinging onto her skin. It still astonished him deeply how comforting her mere presence was for him, how his mind would put aside all the angst he felt as soon as she was in his arms and he was in hers. When he had finally understood the depth of his feelings for her, months prior, he had been scared at first. He had never felt so emotionally dependent on anyone before, so needy for someone's presence. But one day, while they were hanging out in his room, cuddling on the bed, she had turned around to face him. " _I love you_ " she both signed and mouthed soundlessly, before kissing the corner of his mouth and turning her eyes back to the ceiling. With such simple hand gestures from her, Magnus felt as if something heavy had been lifted from his chest and, in an instant, was on top of her, kissing her as desperately as he could. Once he broke the kiss, he looked deeply into her eyes and said out loud "I love you too". That day, the fear for his feeling had disappeared.

Magnus withdrew from the embrace a little and looked at her. He knew for sure that his expression was incredibly soft and smitten, but it was mirroring Franziska's and he didn't care for one bit if his face showed how far gone he was for her.

" _Why don't you come home with me and stay for dinner?_ " he signed her.

" _What?_ "

" _I know, we never did it before, but I want you to meet mom_ "

Franziska looked at him bewildered for a moment, but relented and nodded with a small shy smile.

" _If that's what you want, then, ok_ "


End file.
